


Michelle's Shame Fic

by alataire



Category: Political RPF - Austria 21st c.
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, I hate you all, M/M, i feel dirty after writing this
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alataire/pseuds/alataire
Summary: It is what it is - a fucking trainwreck. Imma go cry now





	Michelle's Shame Fic

Es war ein verregneter Tag in der österreichischen Hauptstadt. Wien war grau und trist an jedem noch so schönen Tag, doch heute wurde sogar der mit Smog gedämpfte blaue Himmel von noch dichteren Regenwolken verdeckt. Wäre nicht eine Parlamentssitzung auf seinem Terminkalender gestanden, hätte Sebastian nicht einmal daran gedacht, sein Bett zu verlassen. 

 

Er schleppte sich die Stiegen zum Eingang hinauf und ignorierte die obszönen Rufe von präpubertären Fans. Im Sitzungssaal angekommen, nahm er einen feuchten, aber süßlichen Geruch war. Es war zu erwarten. Die animalistische Seite der Menschen kam immer mehr bei schlechtem Wetter zum Vorschein. Zusätzlich war der Saal gefüllt mit Beta-Politikern. Die rochen alle nach nassem Hund. 

 

Es gab kaum Alpha-Politiker. Kein wahrer Alpha würde sich in diese Szene freiwillig begeben. Betas kämpften gerne untereinander um Macht. Wäre ein Alpha anwesend gewesen, die Regierung hätte in der kurzen Zeit bereits mehr auf die Beine stellen können.

Einer der wenigen Alphas in der österreichischen Regierung war ohnehin der Bundespräsident. 

 

Sebastian selbst war ein unmarkierter Omega. Was das genau für ihn hieß, wusste er selbst nicht. Omegas waren historisch gesehen eher selten. Politisch gesehen waren sie noch viel seltener. Sebastian wusste, dass er, als Omega-Politiker in einer einzigartigen Position war. Falls er jemals markiert werden würde, müsste er sich sowieso als Politiker zurückziehen. Er würde nicht mehr aus seinem Willen handeln. 

 

Das schoss ihn wieder in den Sinn, als er den Saal betrat und alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die Betas wollten ihre Macht an ihm testen.    
Er begab sich in die Richtung seines Sitzes und lehnte jeden Politiker ab, der ihn auf seinem Weg ablenken wollte. Er wollte kein Wasser, keine Nackenmassage, keinen Blowjob. Und nein, Matthias, er wollte auch kein Gulasch. 

Die Sitzung begann ohne viele weitere Ablenkungen, obwohl Sebastian sich danach ergötzte. Es gab viel Interessanteres an seinem Job, als diese ewig-faden Sitzungen. 

 

Er öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Die Heizung musste wieder auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt worden sein, denn er begann schrecklich zu schwitzen. Er fühlte, wie die Hitze begann, in ihm aufzusteigen und er musste mit Schrecken feststellen, wo diese Hitze abstammte. 

 

Da versuchte er zu schlucken, aber sein Mund war bereits staubtrocken. Er musste hier raus, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Es hatte noch nie einen Vorfall mit einem läufigen Omega im Parlament gegeben. Viele andere Dinge, aber das noch nie. Es würde zu einem Vorfall kommen, der dem kannibalistischen Mord in Patrick Süskinds “Das Parfum” ähneln würde. Ob er lebend rauskommen würde, war die Frage. 

 

Als er hoch sprang, wandten sich alle Augen zu ihm. “Ich- ich brauch… a Pause,” stammelte er, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Doch die ersten Politiker hielten ihre Nase in die Höhe, ihre Pupillen erweiterten sich. 

 

Sebastian wartete ihre Reaktion nicht mehr ab. Er hüpfte über den Tisch und fing an zu rennen. Trotz der kurzen Verwirrung, die er seinen Politiker-kollegen bescherte, wussten auch sie nach einigen Momenten, was genau hier passierte und sprinteten ihm nach. 

 

Der Kanzler rannte in die Richtung der Toiletten, wo er sich wenigstens einsperren, es abwarten konnte und es selbst in die Hand nehmen könnte. 

 

Doch als seine Hand in die Richtung der Klinke schoss, schwang die Tür weit offen und da sah er ihn. Stahlblaue Augen, frisch rasiert, gegelte Haare und das zuerst von Schock gezeichnete Gesicht verschwand und wurde von Lust ersetzt, als seine Nase die Pheromone des Omegas witterten.  

 

Sebastian hielt die Luft an; das würde sein Ende werden. Er war weggerannt, um genau so ein Treffen zu verhindern. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Heinz-Christian nicht mehr im Saal gewesen war. 

 

Aber hier war er nun. Heinz-Christian. Sein Kollege. Ein Alpha. 

 

Sebastian schluckte, als Heinz-Christians Hand sich um sein Handgelenk legte und ihn mit einem Ruck in die Toilette zog. “Wo willst’n du so schnell hin?”

 

Sebastian zog an seiner Hand, aber Heinz-Christian hielt ihn fest. “I muss raus aus dem Sauhaufen.” 

 

Der blauäugige Alpha zog ihn näher an sich heran und Sebastian fühlte, wie sein Widerstand gegen ihn schwächer wurde. “Des glaub ich nicht.”

 

“Hei-Heinz-,” stotterte er. “Des geht nicht.” 

 

Doch Heinz-Christian war ihm bereits um viele Zentimeter näher gekommen und seine Nase war an seinem Hals - seinem unmarkierten Hals. 

 

“Des geht erst recht ned,” presste Sebastian leise und verkrampft heraus, als die Hitze weiterhin in ihm hochstieg. 

 

“Is mir klar,” sagte Heinz und presste seinen Körper noch näher an Sebastians. Dieser fühlte die sich klar abzeichnende Beule in seiner Anzughose und versuchte, seine eigene zu verstecken. “Aber ich kann da trotzdem helfen.” Sebastian holte tief Luft. Er hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, den Begattungsritualen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er schon daran gedacht. Oft und stundenlang. Auch Heinz-Christian hatte einen festen Platz in seinen Fantasien. “Allerdings is es ned so, als würd ich da a Wahl lassen,” stellte der Alpha fest und mit einem Ruck, drückte er den Omega mit Wucht gegen die Reihe an Waschbecken. 

Sebastian stöhnte und als Heinz-Christians Mund kraftvoll auf seinen presste, gab er sich seinem Schicksal hin. Ein kleiner Omega würde niemals einem Alpha seinen Spaß verweigern. Vor allem, wenn dieser sowieso schon sehen würde, wie sein Penis den Stoff seines Gucci-Anzugs dehnte. 

 

Er nickte sich selbst zu, und ließ seine zusammengepressten Knie voneinander weg fallen.  “I brauch di,” flüsterte er leise. “In mir drin. Dein Knüppel. Wie’s sa sich gehört.”

 

Heinz-Christian brauchte keine eindeutigere Einladung.

**Author's Note:**

> If the gov. takes me out someday, don't let it have been for naught.


End file.
